Pokémon
marka gier, animé i mangi wydawana przez Nintendo. Tyczy się ona tytułowych stworków - Pokémonów. Potrafią one walczyć ze sobą i posiadają typy - na przykład ogień czy woda. Wszystkie gry podstawowe zostały wydane na konsole przenośne Nintendo: GameBoy Classic/Color/Advance, Nintendo DS i Nintendo 3DS. Niektóre spin-offy zostały wydane także na konsole stacjonarne, takie jak GameCube czy Wii. W Japonii marka nosi nazwę Poketto Monsut''a - przenośne potwory. Główne gry Pierwsza generacja Pierwsza generacja została wydana pierwotnie w Japonii w roku 1996. Po ogromnym sukcesie na jej rodzimym rynku zdecydowano o wydaniu gier na rynku ogólnoświatowym. W przypadku wersji japońskich, gry Red i Green są swoimi odpowiednikami - grając w je obie, można zdobyć wszystkie pierwsze 150 PokémonówZa pomocą błędów gry takich jak ''Mew glitch można zdobyć 151 Pokémona, Mew. - wersja Blue jest wersją kolekcjonerską i nie "uzupełnia się" z żadną inną. Inna sytuacja jest w rynku ogólnoświatowym, gdzie odpowiadają sobie Red i Blue, a Green nie zostało wydane. Pokémon Yellow jest nieco inne - zostało wydane później i bardziej przypomina animé, mając za maskotkę Pikachu. *Pokémon Red i Green *Pokémon Blue (Japońskie) *Pokémon Red i Blue *Pokémon Yellow Druga generacja Po ogromnym sukcesie pierwszej generacji, została wydana generacja druga, uważana za sequel przez fakt kontynuowania fabuły i posiadania regionu Kanto. Oryginalnie zostały wydane wersje Gold i Silver; później została wydana wersja Crystal, zawierająca poprawki takie jak animowane obrazki Pokémonów i nieco zmieniony gameplay. *Pokémon Gold i Silver *Pokémon Crystal Trzecia generacja Wydana na GameBoy Advance, pierwsza generacja działająca w 32 bitach, co oznacza dużo bardziej kolorowy świat i bogatą muzykę. Oryginalnie zostały wydane wersje Ruby i Sapphire, nie kontyuujące fabuły z poprzednich części. Później wy wydano wersje FireRed i LeafGreen - remake'i oryginalnych Red i Green. Na końcu wydano Emerald - która tak jak Crystal i Gold/Silver wprowadza nowości których nie było w Ruby i Emerald. *Pokémon Ruby i Sapphire *Pokémon FireRed i LeafGreen *Pokémon Emerald Czwarta generacja Wydana została na konsolę Nintendo DS. Początkowo wydano wersje Diamond i Pearl, a następnie Platinum - poprawia nieco ona swoje poprzedniczki, na przykład poprzez lepszą optymalizację czy też dodanie form Pokémonom: Rotomowi i Giratinie; zawiera także nowe miejsce: Distortion World. Później wydano wersje HeartGold i SoulSilver, remake'i drugiej generacji. Pomimo nazw, jest w nich dużo elementów z trzeciej wersji, Pokémon Crystal. Dzięki dostępowi do Wi-Fi, znalazły się w niej możliwości komunikacji z graczami z całego świata. Niestety, nie są już dostępne od 20 maja 2014 roku w wyniku wyłączenia usług sieciowych dla konsoli Nintendo DS i Wii. *Pokémon Diamond i Pearl *Pokémon Platinum *Pokémon HeartGold i SoulSilver Piąta generacja Ostatnia generacja na Nintendo DS, zawiera ulepszenia graficzne takie jak ruszające się obrazki stworków czy też trójwymiarowe lokalizacje. To pierwszy przypadek od drugiej generacji, gdzie nie została wydana trzecia wersja. Zamiast tego wydano sequele. *Pokémon Black i White *Pokémon Black 2 i White 2 Szósta generacja Pierwsza generacja na konsolę Nintendo 3DS, zawiera modele Pokémonów i grafikę opartą na wielokątach a nie sprite'ach, co jest nowością w grach z serii na konsole przenośne. Wprowadza nowości takie jak mega ewolucje. Na razie zostały wydane wersje X i Y; ciekawostką jest, że jako pierwsze miały one te samą datę premiery na całym świecie - październik 2013. Zapowiedziano OmegaRuby i AlphaSapphire, remake'i trzeciej generacji na 21 listopada 2014 (28 w Europie). Nie wiadomo, czy będą mieć zawartość z wersji Emerald. *Pokémon X i Y *Pokémon Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire Spin-offy *Pokémon Stadium (Japońskie) *Pokémon Stadium (Angielskie) *Pokémon Stadium 2 *Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire *Pokémon Colosseum *Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness *Pokémon Battle Revolution *My Pokémon Ranch *Pokémon Dream World *Pokémon Bank *Poké Transporter Inne: *Hey You, Pikachu! *Pokémon Channel *PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond *Pokémon Trading Card Game *Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! *Pokémon Play It! *Pokémon Play It! Version 2 *Pokémon Trading Card Game Online *Pokémon Card Game: How to Play DS *Pokémon Pinball *Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire *Pokémon Puzzle League *Pokémon Puzzle Challenge *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team i Blue Rescue Team *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time i Explorers of Darkness *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Keep Going! Blazing Adventure Squad!, Let's Go! Stormy Adventure Squad! i Go For It! Light Adventure Squad! *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity *Pokémon Ranger *Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia *Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs *Pokémon Rumble *Pokémon Rumble Blast *Pokémon Rumble U *Picross NP Vol. 1 *Pokémon Snap *PokéROM *Pokémon Masters Arena *Pokémon Dash *PokéPark: Fishing Rally DS *Pokémon Trozei! *Pokémon Team Turbo *Pokémon PC Master *Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure *Pokémon Say Tap? *Pokémon Conquest *Pokémon Dream Radar *Pokémon Battle Trozei! *Pokémon Art Academy *Pokémon Party mini *Pokémon Zany Cards *Pokémon Pinball mini *Pokémon Puzzle Collection *Pokémon Tetris *Pokémon Breeder mini *Pokémon Puzzle Collection Vol. 2 *Pokémon Race mini *Pichu Bros. mini *Togepi's Great Adventure *Pokémon Battrio *Pokémon Tretta *Pokémon Tretta Lab *Pokémon Catch the Numbers! *Pokémon Advanced Generation: I've Begun Hiragana and Katakana! *Pokémon Advanced Generation: Pico for Everyone Pokémon Loud Battle! *Pokémon Advanced Generation: Pokémon Number Battle! *Intellectual Training Drill Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Letter and Number Intelligence Game *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Search for Pokémon! Adventure in the Maze! *Pokémon Best Wishes: Intelligence Training Pokémon Big Sports Meet! *Pokémon Team Rocket Blast Off *Pokémon Poké Ball Launcher *Pokémon Seek & Find *Pokémon Pikachu *Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS *Pokéwalker *Cyber Poké Ball *Cyber Pokédex *Digital Poké Ball D & P *Pokémon Wobbuffet Fell Down! *Pokémon Medal World *Monthly Coin Toss: Pokémon Card Magazine *Pokémon Project Studio Red and Blue *Game Boy Advance Video *Pokémate *Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Official Strategy Guide Book *Pokémon TV *Pokédex 3D *Pokédex 3D Pro *Pokédex for iOS *Pikachu: DS Tech Demo Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Pokemon Kategoria:Serie gier